Elevator Crazy
by Mufflebit
Summary: Oneshot. Luna shares her good nature and undeniable knowledge with a muggle in an elevator. Just a random drabble I came up with.


Heyyyy! I'm alive. Isn't it great?

This is just a bit of randomness I came up with yesterday as I was working on my Dramione fic (but who knows when _that_ one will be posted). Enjoy!

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock at night when a small girl pushed the _up_ elevator button in a small four-star hotel. She stepped back, waiting patiently for the car to arrive to the second floor. Looking around, she noted a faded stain on the patterned carpet a few feet away from her, blatantly half-covered by a threadbare throw-rug. A big yellow cart on wheels stood across the hall from her, filled to the brim with checkered towels. A grimy mop leaned against the cart, dripping discolored water onto the dirtied towels. Frowning slightly, our favorite blond-haired witch jumped slightly as the elevator dinged merrily as the doors slid open with a metallic clang. 

Daintily stepping inside, Luna Lovegood smiled warmly at the man dressed in business attire standing stiffly against the back wall, near the button panel. Slightly taken aback by her friendly nature, the man stammered.

"Uh, w-what floor?"

"Oh, five please," she said, sitting down floor in front of the right wall.

The man complied after sending a confused glance in Luna's direction. She sat cross-legged on the floor, looking admiringly up at the intricate, gold-colored ceiling. A few moments of silence passed before Luna piped up.

"How are you today, sir?"

The man looked at her blankly, alarmed at the sudden question. "Oh. Well, fine. Just fine." Pause. "And…you?"

Luna directed her gaze at him. "Not too well, although I'm glad you asked. It was very kind of you. Would you like to hear about my day? It was quite long and dull. I got lost in the basement whilst looking for any evidence of residential nifflers."

The man gaped at her. He hadn't the faintest idea as to what a "niffler" was, or how she had gotten into the basement in such a highly secure hotel. "No, that's alright. I—I have to get off soon anyway."

Just as he said this, the elevator jerked sickeningly and stopped. The lights flickered for a moment but remained on.

Luna looked around curiously. "Oh, look at that! That was quite a coincidence. Do you have time now?"

"No. I really have to…" Well, there was no way out of it _this_ time. "I have to think." _What_?

However, Luna seemed unperturbed. "Oh, that's nice. Thinking is nice. I'm really fond of it myself." She remained quiet for another minute, and the man pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, about to furiously call the front desk of the hotel and demand a reason as to why on earth he was stuck between the third and fourth floor of the hotel with a girl who had gone completely mental.

He flipped open his cell phone just as Luna spoke again.

"Do you know anything about Sociology?"

The man looked at her suspiciously as he snapped his phone shut. "Yes…I took a class in college."

"Daddy made me take a class a few weeks ago. It's just fascinating, the way muggles do things, don't you think? You should know, being one."

He was slightly offended at being called a…_muggle_, but didn't know how to respond to such a name.

"I find it most interesting that everybody acts the same in an elevator, such as this one. Everyone stands facing forward, not talking at all. Isn't it curious? I thought is was necessary to change that, so I make it a habit of sitting down and talking to people. It makes other people feel nice, being talked to." She paused for a second, looking around. "And sitting down really did come in handy this time, don't you think?"

The man opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. What could he possibly say?

He stumbled forward as the elevator jerked to life once again. Looking around in relief, he pocketed his cell phone and winced as the girl with unruly hair and a stick behind her left ear spoke again.

"It's odd that they don't have music playing in _this_ elevator. I'm quite fond of it, as it's very soothing."

The elevator slithered to a stop and the doors slid open smoothly as the sound of a bell declared their arrival at the fifth floor. Luna stood up, brushing lint off her skirt placidly. She moved towards the door but stopped halfway through it. The man had a sudden desire for the doors to close.

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you that I think there is an infestation of Knucklers on the second floor. Stay away from there if you can; they like to follow people wearing dark colors." She gestured to his black suit. "Have a nice day!"

Skipping out of the elevator, she turned right and continued down the hallway, humming pleasantly. The man gaped at the spot where she had turned and shook his head, pounding the button to shut the door. As it closed slowly, he muttered "Bloody kids" under his breath vehemently. The always pranked him like this, and they all had sticks like hers in their pockets.

"Must be some sort of cult," he muttered decidedly as she stepped out on the sixth floor. HE stopped at the sight of a man with long blond hair (who looked remarkably like that strange girl) running towards him, a black cape billowing out behind him.

"Hold that strange device!" he shouted towards the man, who stuck his hand in front of the elevator door to prevent it from closing. The second man panted up to him. "Thank you, good sir! Thank you!" He stepped inside the elevator and pressed all of the buttons at once. "Have a good morning!" The doors closed just as the grandfather clock across the hallway stuck 10 o'clock at night.

The man ran a hand tiredly over his face. _Bloody nightmare_, he thought, walking down the hall to his room. Everyone was just crazy these days.

* * *

I was thinking I could write more of these, for different characters. Let me know what you think of the whole idea. Reviews would be amazing, my lovies. 


End file.
